India waale
by AS Anjaana
Summary: It's all about our Cid waale urf India waale...


It's all about our CID waale who r also India waale :p

Plz enjoy with our CID waale urf India waale...:-

* * *

><p>It's a common view of CID bureau. All were working in their desk totally engrossed in work. They we're completing their pending works and files. Then ACP entered in bureau and all officers stood up to greet him. " Good morning sir " Acp replied- good morning...and directly went to his cabin. They again started their work. Suddenly the phone of bureau rang. Freddy received the phone.<p>

Freddy(on phone)- hello! Cid bureau.

Person- Saab main Mangu, Abhijeet saab ka khabri. Ek jaruri information deni hai Abhijeet Saab ko.

Freddy- ok. Tu hold kar. Main sir ko bulata hu. Freddy called Abhijeet- Abhijeet sir, aapka khabri Mangu ka phone aaya hai.

Hearing this Abhijeet came and took the phone from Freddy.

Abhijeet- ha Mangu Bol.

Mangu- Saab aaj RX Hotel Jo Andheri mein hai, waha ek drug deal hone wala hai. Waha ek party hai. Bohot bade bade hastiyan bhi aanewala hai party mein drug ke deal karne ke liye.

Abhijeet- kab hone wala hai ye deal?

Mangu- aaj raat thik 8 baje.

Abhijeet- Khabar pakki hai na? Kahi koi gadbad to nahi?

Mangu- apun ne aapko kabhi galat Khabar diya hai kya Saab, Jo aab dunga!

Abhijeet(convinced)- thik hai, thik hai. Tujhe tere paisa mil jayenga.

Mangu- Salam Saab. Apun aapko Kal milta hai phir.

Abhijeet- thik hai.

Call cut from both side. After cutting the call Abhijeet directly went to ACP's cabin. He informed Acp about the drug deal. Acp called Daya and Freddy into his cabin to discuss about it.

Acp- hum logo ko inn drug dealers ko red-handed pakarna hoga. Yaha per bohot bade bade admi bhi hoga. To savdhani barakni paregi.

Abhijeet- sir, mere pass ek idea hai.

Acp- neki aur puch puch. Jaldi bolo Abhijeet.

Abhijeet told them about his plan. Acp and Daya became impressed with his idea.

Acp- to shuv kaam mein deri kyon. Jayo aur apne plan ko anjaam do. Lekin Jo karoge sambhal ke karna. Koi gadbad nahi hona chahiye.

Daya(teasingly)waise Abhijeet tum to bade samajder ho gaye ho. Iss mein Dr. Tarika, sorry sorry Bhabi ji ko include kar hi diya.

Freddy laugh at his comment and said- ha ye to hai. Ha ha ha...

Abhijeet gave both of them an angry glance and they became quite. Acp was looking at them smiling. Abhijeet saw it and felt embarrassed. To turn the situation he told- sab raat ke party ke liye ready ho jao. Now in senior inspector avatar- ab to baas raat ka intejar hai. Phir un drug dealers ko koi nahi Bacha sakta...unka bure waqt ka count down start ho gaya...

At 7:00 pm(RX Hotel)

Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat, Freddy, Pankaj, Nikhil, Sachine, Shreya and Tarika were in disguise. Abhijeet was in blue suit with golden work in it(like SRK king type suit in Indiawaale song). Daya was in lemon colour glessy suit with white shirt(Like Sonu Sood in Indiawaale song). Rajat was in green glessy suit with white shirt(as Boman Irani in Indiawaale). Freddy was dressed in Arabic style(like Abhisheik in indiawaale). Pankaj was in read chamkila suit with white shirt. Shreya was in Silver lahenga. Tarika was in blue lehenga( like Deepika in indiawaale).

Nikhil and Sachine was as waiter in the party.

it was a big party having big businessman. It was looking like a bade logo wala dhamaka der party. Cid took out all the information of the party and came to know that it was a 5 star party.

(NB: for me Abhijeet is the king of CID...)

They were roaming in the party and observing each and every person with their detective eyes. While looking here and there Abhijeet's eye stuck at on one corner of the party where one person was standing. He was mesmerised at that beauty. Yes. It was Tarika. His Tarika Ji. Abhijeet slowly went to that direction smiling and silently stood beside her. She could also feel him beside her. She looked at him.

Tarika's thought- wow! Abhijeet Kitna handsome lag raha hai.

They were silent. Abhijeet started the conversation saying- Tarika ji aaj aap bohot khubsurat lag rahi hai. Bilkul pari o ki tarah.

Tarika blushed and said- waise tum bhi aaj bohot jaida handsome lag rahe ho. Bilkul Shah Rukh Khan ki tarah.

Abhijeet(raising his coller)- wo to mein hamesha se hi hoon.

Tarika laughed at him. Abhijeet was just staring at her with loving eyes.

In the other corner of the party, there was also a loving view. Daya and Shreya was looking at each other. Daya- Shreya aaj tum alag rahi ho.

Shreya(confused)- alag Matlab?

Daya- tum bohot khubsoorat lag rahi ho...

Shreya(shy)- thank u sir. ( after a pause )- ap bhi handsome lag rahe hai...

Daya became happy and just gave her his cutest and most loving smile. They had a cute eye lock.

When Abhirika and Dareya r busy in romance, there r 2 officers who r busy in eating.

Freedy(taking a bite of samosa)- aah! Kya samosa hai.

Pankaj(mouthful laddoo)- ha...sir...kha...na bohot..hi...ac..ha hai. Laddoo to la...jaw a..b..hai.

Here, Sachine and Nikhil were serving the guests with drinks.

Suddenly all officers came out of their own trance with a sound which was coming from the front decorated stage.

Person- ladies and gentlemen, can I have ur attention please?

All turned their attention to the stage.

Person- apolog party mein bore na ho, isiliye humne entertainment ke liye bhi kuch rakha hai. Ab aplogo ko apni sureli Aawaz se entertain Karne aa raha hai Anirodh & Shalini.

They came on stage and sang a beautiful song- Kashmir main tu Kanyakumari...all enjoy the song.

Suddenly Cid officers became alert seeing a guest. Daya to Abhijeet(on Bluetooth)- ye bhi yaha hai...Abhi- ha. Aaj sab ko ek sath jail ki Hawa khilayenge.

Daya- ab toh bass 8 bajne ki deri hai...

After a while Abhijeet called Daya, Shreya, Freedy and Pankaj at a corner. While Tarika was with Abhijeet.

Daya- kya hua boss. Aise achanak bula liya.

Abhi smiled at their confuse face and said- are kya yaar. Party mein aaye ho to Thoda enjoy karo.

All became more confuse. Tarika- Abhijeet hum yaha dealers ko pakad ne hi aaye hai na?

Abhijeet- Tarika ji aap to Mujhe samjho.

Tarika- tum kuch samjhao ge tab to samjhungi.

Abhijeet smile micheviously and told them- chalo stage mein chalte hai.

All became more confused but followed him.

Abhijeet at first went to the stage and-

**Ho maane ya koi maane na**

**Yahaan apni bhi thodi adaa thoda andaaz hai**

**Aise hain chaahe waise hain**

**Arey jo bhi hain jaise hain**

**Khud pe humein naaz hai...**

Seeing Abhijeet singing so well Tarika became astonished. Guests were enjoying with the music. Then Daya also went to stage and put hand on Abhi's shoulder.

Daya-

**Jaane na humko ye zamaana...**

Rajat also took entry by singing. He stood beside Abhijeet. Rajat-

**Chaaho to humko aazmaana...**

Freedy leave the samosa and start singing and dancing. Freedy-

**Hum yaar-baaz hum jaal-saaz**

**Hum ishq-baaz dilwaale...**

They all come to each other. Tarika and Shreya also joined them. All together-

**Kehte hain humko pyar se India waale**

**Chhu lete dil ke taar se India waale**

**Har jeet cheen le haar se Indiawaale**

**Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum Indiawale**

**Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum Indiawale...**

All were dancing with them like the steps in Indiawale...

Abhijeet was just looking at Tarika who was dancing in her own world and her beauty...

Tarika- **Aankhon ki aankhon ki chaabi se** ( Abhijeet holds Tarika by waist and Tarika's hands were on his shoulder)

**Thoda betaabi se chupke se khole dilon ke taale **(Abhijeet clears Tarika's face by his hands and set her hairs behind her ears. Tarika was blushing)

**Jaan dete, usko jahaan dete** (Abhirika becomes lost in each other's eyes)

**Apna imaan dete jiski bhi baahe gale me daale** ( Abhirika hugs each other)...

Abhijeet's romantic thought disturbed by Daya as he placed his hand on Abhi's shoulder. Abhijeet again started his singing and dancing.

Abhijeet-

**Duniya se humko kya le jaana**

Daya-

**Yaaron ke dil mein ho thikana**

Abhijeet( stretching out his right hand)-

**Humein ek baar hota hai pyaar**

**Ye laakh baar kehla le...**

Daya, Freedy, Rajat, Pankaj, Tarika and Shreya gave their hands to him.

All together-

**Kehte hain humko pyar se pyar se  
>Pyar se India wale...<br>Chhu lete dil ke taar se India wale  
>Har jeet cheen le haar se Indiawaale<br>Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum Indiawale..  
>Dushman ke chakke chhuda de, chhuda de...<br>Ungli pe sabko nachaa dein...  
>Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum Indiawale...<strong>(they were following the steps of India wale song)...

The song ends...and action starts...

Abhijeet grabs someone's neck from behind. Abhi- Kaha ja rahe ho? Tohfa nahi Lena?

Someone from behind target gun on Abhi's head.

Guy- kyon Abhijeet babu, tumko kya laga hame itni aasani se pakad loge (laughing)

Abhijeet also started laughing and the goon became confused.

Guy- maut ko saamne dekh ker bhi hasi aaraha hai...

Abhi- nahi. Tumhare Barbadian dekh ker. Piche mudke to dekho...

Guy turned around and saw that all gang members were under Cid team. In the mean time Abhijeet took the gun from his hand and gave a slap. A goon was trying to escape but our Daya held him and gave his special thappad...

Abhijeet to the main goon- kyon Mr. Puneet Kaisa laga tumko hum cid wale ka India wale performance? Chok Gaye na...

Puneet- chod do Mujhe tum jante nahi main kon hoon...

Daya- grabs him by neck- kon hai tu? Bol ab?

Puneet became afraid and said- Mujhe pakad ker tumko kya milega? Mujhe chod do. Main tum logo ko mala mal kar dunga...( with some hope)

Abhijeet and Daya became very angry and Daya gave him a tight slap.

Abhi- Hume mala mal karega tu. Ab to tu jail mei sarega. Hamare pass pakka sabot hai ki drug dealings k Piche Tera aur tere company ka hat hai.

Daya- tujhe kya laga cid wale yaha nach ne aaye hai?

Puneet was confused and cid officers were laughing at him.

Abhi- jab hum yaha perform kar rahe the tab tum log to deal mein busy the aur Sochi ki cid wale to maza le rahe hai...per tumko kya pata Nikhil aur Sachin waha per tum logo per nazar rakh raha hai as waiters.

Rajat- aur tum log jisk sath drug deal kar rahe the wo hamare hi officers hai.

Daya- Kavin aur Dushyant jara inko Batao tum log kon ho...

Kavin and Dushyant remove their French Dari muche and show their real face with a smile.

Puneet - itna bada Dhoka!

Daya- kehte hai na Jese ko tesa...

Abhi- ab Sadte rehna jail mein faasi ka order aane tak... Kavin Nikhil inko leke jaw yaha se.

Kavin Nikhil Dushyant and Sachin move out taking the goons with them to the car.

Here was our India wale now...

Daya(to Abhi)- waise boss! Maza bohot aaya. Aur tumhare performance wala plan to kamal ka tha!

Abhi- Akhir main hoon hi itna smart (raising his color)

Everyone laughed at his comment and moved towards their car laughing...

.../.../...

* * *

><p>Mera Dimag mein aur kuch nahi aaya yaar. I thought it to write with more romance and comedy but couldn't. I am not a writer yaar. I think it's very bad. Guys I will try to improve the quality of my stories...<p>

But for now plz review...bura hi sahi per review karna mat bhulna plzzz...


End file.
